


who's the first to burn?

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrimbor lives, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Feanorian Elrond, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Noncon, It will get better for Tyelpe eventually, Kidnap Dads, M/M, Mind Control, Poor Celebrimbor, Recovery, Rings of Power, That specific implication is not really addressed or talked about yet, Tw for very visible depression and self-loathing in chapter six, but annatar and tyelpe did have sex while tyelpe was mind controlled to do whatever annatar told him, but first it gets much worse, mostly because tyelpe has to work through the mind control trauma first, noncon kissing, which was NOT GOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: In which Annatar forges five more Rings and Celebrimbor lives.Title from Black Sea by Natasha Blume.I love and appreciate all comments and kudos.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Elrond Peredhel, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Golden Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278771) by [HerenorThereNearnorFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerenorThereNearnorFar/pseuds/HerenorThereNearnorFar). 



Tyelperinquar slumped in his chains. He flinched as Annatar caressed his face.

Annatar looked amused, "I'm not going to hurt you, my treasure."

Tyelperinquar laughed bitterly, then started to cough blood, "Rather late for that, isn't it?"

Annatar grinned, revealing sharp fangs, "Don't worry, my treasure. I have another plan for you." 

Annatar slipped a gold Ring on Tyelperinquar's hand, and then another, and another, and another, and another.

Tyelperinquar shuddered and pulled on his chains, "No, Annatar, please! Don't-"

Annatar kissed him roughly as he struggled, "Quiet, darling. You haven't given me a choice. I'll let you have some time to think about your options." 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyelperinquar blinked, wide-eyed, the Rings glittering on his hand, as Annatar stepped into his cell, "Annatar?"

"I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, Tyelpe," Annatar began to play with his bloodstained, matted hair, "You won't lie to me again, will you, my love?"

Tyelperinquar shook his head quickly, "No, Annatar."

"Then tell me, where are the Three?" Annatar demanded, his voice saccharine sweet. 

"Cirdan has Narya. Gil-Galad," his voice shook, "Gil-Galad has Vilya. And Artanis has Nenya."

Annatar smiled, unlocked the chains around Tyelperinquar's wrists, and caught him as he fell forward, "That wasn't difficult at all, was it? You belong at my side, treasure. Don't ever doubt that."

He pulled Tyelperinquar closer and kissed him fiercely, licking the blood off his lips. Tyelperinquar kissed him back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Annatar carried Tyelperinquar to his rooms and began to strip off his lover's bloodstained, ragged clothes, "Let me get you cleaned up, alright, darling?"

"I can take a bath on my own, you know," Tyelperinquar seemed confused.

"I know, treasure, but you're hurt and I want to look after you." Annatar lifted him up and set him in the bath. 

Annatar began to gently wash his hair. Tyelpe whimpered and leaned into his touch. 

Annatar laughed, "You're so sweet like this. I should have made the Five earlier."

After a moment, Tyelpe looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes, "What are you going to do with me, Annatar, now that you know where the Three are?"

Annatar laughed, "I'm going to make you my lieutenant. When we win this war, you'll be the lord of all the Eldar. You want that, don't you, treasure?"

Tyelpe smiled and kissed him, "Yes, Annatar." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Tyelpe, sweetness, wake up," Annatar murmured into his lover's ear.

Tyelperinquar rolled over and whined, "Can we just stay like this?"

Annatar laughed, "As much as I would love to, treasure, we have a war to win."

Tyelperinquar stood at the side of his captor's throne, dressed in red silks.

"We need to continue the offensive against Lindon," Annatar's cat-like eyes flashed, "Gil-Galad may be determined, but he isn't a fool. If the situation becomes hopeless, he will buy his people's lives with Vilya."

Tyelperinquar frowned, twisting one of his Rings thoughtfully, "Annatar, there may be another way. If we could speak with him, convince him that we intend to repair Arda, not destroy it-"

Annatar sighed, his Ring shining, "Tyelperinquar, I know that you still care for your kinsmen, but they have already made their position clear. They refuse to understand our plans for Middle Earth. We can't negotiate with them."

Tyelperinquar looked down sorrowfully, "I understand, Annatar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Annatar loses the War of the Elves and Sauron, and there is something like a reunion.

Elrond drew his sword. Most of Þauron's favorite prisoners were kept in this section. He didn't know whether or not to hope his cousin was here. He carefully picked the lock on the next door. 

He twisted the door open. 

Tyelperinquar was standing there, his face painted with fear and five gold rings shining on his left hand.

His rings almost felt like Vilya.

Almost. 

"I'm sorry, Tyelpe." 

Elrond's sword flashed through the air. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tyelperinquar opened his eyes, "I'm..... not dead."

"You're safe, Tyelpe," Elrond reassured him, "The war is over."

Tyelperinquar looked terrified, "Elrond, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I told him, he knows where the Three are, I'm sorry, he used the rings, I didn't have a choice, I'm sorry-"

Elrond pulled him into a hug. He could feel Tyelpe shaking, "I'm not angry with you, Tyelpe. It's not your fault. And the Three are safe. Þauron lost the war. You're safe."

Tyelpe began to sob. 

Elrond kissed his forehead, "It's alright, Tyelpe. You're going to be alright."

After a few minutes, Tyelpe wiped away his tears and said, confused, "Elrond, I can't feel my hand."

"I know," Elrond said sadly, "You were wearing the Rings and I could hear your thoughts and-oh, Tyelpe, I'm so sorry. There wasn't any other way."

Tyelperinquar seemed very far away, "It does seem fair, doesn't it? Without my hand, I won't be able to make anything like the Rings again."

"Don't say that," Elrond looked worried, "Nothing about this is fair. And I have some of Atya's old prosthetics saved, the enchanted ones Uncle Curufinwe made with the Khazad. They'd probably fit you and you could forge again with them."

"You can't-" Tyelperinquar sighed, "I don't deserve to be able to create again."

"Tyelpe, it isn't your fault Þauron stole your work. You wanted to build a city with trust and compassion, without our family's mistakes," Elrond sighed, "And Atya said the exact same nonsense about not deserving help on his bad days. Neither of us ever believed him."

"Uncle Maitimo didn't work with Þauron," Tyelperinquar argued.

"No, he just committed three Kinslayings," Elrond pointed out, "I forgave him and I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

Tyelperinquar adjusted the metal hand, rune-carved silver glittering in the sunlight.

"How does it feel?" Elrond asked. 

Tyelperinquar held out his prosthesis, and slowly, very slowly, his fingers began to move. 

"It works!" Tyelpe beamed, and hugged his cousin.

"You're going to be alright, Tyelpe," Elrond held him gently, "Atya would be so proud of you."

Tyelpe laughed, "It does seem fitting, my new hand."

Elrond sighed, "Tyelpe, don't say things like that. None of what happened is your fault."

'No, no, that's not what I mean," he grinned, "I have a silver hand. Tyelperinquar. Silverhand."

"Oh, that's _awful_ ," Elrond made a face, "Eru has a horrible sense of humor."

"You can say that again."


	8. Chapter 8

Elrond held a jewelry box and looked exhausted, "Tyelpe, there's something you need to see."

"Those are the Five, aren't they? I can feel them," Tyelpe said, his voice weary but determined, "How do we destroy them?"

"A forge-fire will do, if we Sing it hot enough," Elrond told him.

Tyelperinquar smiled viciously, "Then what are we waiting for?"

In the forges, Tyelperinquar Curufinwion and Elrond Nelyafinwion began to Sing.

The last two heirs to Fëanáro Curufinwe Sang as Fëanáro had, of flame and ash and light. It sounded like fire, like wrath, like revelation and like devastation. They Sang in notes that would make human ears bleed.

And the Five melted.


End file.
